


Searching for Something

by 94worms



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Hate Sex, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94worms/pseuds/94worms
Summary: Julian gets kicked in the dick a bunch of times by Lucio. That's basically it.





	1. Affliction

Cold hands trailed slowly over the fabric of his pants, dragging back and forth over his thighs, then moving up to his chest and shoulders.  
"Jules, look at me." Lucio demanded, pulling his chin up towards him, relishing in the look of absolute joy and anticipation on Julian's face. "There we go, there's my good boy."  
"I'm a... good boy.."  
"Shut up." He smacked him across the face, quickly transitioning back to his mocking kind tone. "You're doing so good." His hands traveled down again, unbuttoning and removing Julian's shirt. Julian held his arms out of the way to allow him to take it off. He shivered at the feeling of his cold hands on his chest, slowly tracing patterns into his skin and moving down towards his crotch.  
"Please.."  
"Be patient." He cupped his clothed erection in his hand, rubbing up and down the shaft of it until precum leaked through his pants in a noticible bead.  
"Oh, fuck." He almost whispered the words, leaning his head back against the headboard of the bed. He moved his hips into his hands, rubbing his erection into them, chasing the feeling. "God..."  
"Doctor..." He pulled his hands away, getting a strangled whine from Julian in response. "I said be patient."  
"I-"  
"DON'T say anything." He hit him again, using his other hand to move a single finger up and down again on his trapped dick. It noticably twitched through the fabric, encouraging Lucio to keep it up. "You need this bad, huh?"  
"So bad." Lucio smiled mischievously.  
"When's the last time you had someone touch you like this?" He drew his hand away from his dick again.  
"I don't, I don't remember." He reached to touch himself, but Lucio slapped his hands away.  
"No touching."  
"Count...."  
"No. You aren't going to cum tonight," he leaned down, kissing over his painfully hard erection. "You know I never let you."  
Lucio reached over to the drawer beside his bed, opening it and removing a bottle of oil and a short piece of fairly thin but strong rope. Julian watched, getting more turned on by the second, as he knew what was going down.  
"Can I-"  
"Yes. Take them off." Julian wasted no time in finally unbuckling his belt and getting his pants off, throwing them somewhere else in the room as he tried his best to keep his hands off his erection. Lucio laughed. "Ha, god, every time you do that I can't help but laugh. It's so small."  
"It's not, it's..."  
Lucio just laughed harder at his protests.  
"Jules, you're hopeless." He got to work tying the little piece of rope as tight as he could around the base of the doctor's dick. Julian squirmed, the rope was tight and it hurt. He loved it. "You know, if I could trust you not to cum, you wouldn't need the rope."  
"I, I don't know if I could stop myself, to be honest."  
"Filthy." He pulled the rope tighter and Julian yelped. "Can't control yourself at all."  
"Uh, well..." He trailed off, insecurities showing through.  
"Stand up." Julian shakily complied, wincing a bit at the uncomfortable feeling of the rope on his dick. "Legs apart." He did so.  
Lucio got up as well, heels clicking on the floor as he circled around to stand in front of the doctor. He pulled his leg back and swiftly kicked him, right between the legs.  
"AH, OW, FUCK!" Julian fell back onto the bed, holding himself.  
"Stand back up." Lucio's voice was calm, with an edge of amusement to it. It took Julian a couple seconds of contemplation before he stood up again, only to be kicked again, harder this time. He fell to his knees on the floor, and watched as Lucio walked closer to him, looming over him. He picked up his foot again, giving Julian time to get away, before stepping down on his dick.  
"Nnh- AA," It hurt. A lot. Lucio ground his heels into the floor, hurting Julian more as he did so. Another bead of precum dripped from the slit of Julian's dick, making him look away and blush.  
"You LIKE this?!" Lucio feigned surprise remarkably well, before removing his foot from its ministrations and stepping back. "What a disgusting sight. Pathetic, even. You, getting off on having your cock crushed under my boots." He reached down to tilt Julian's head up and force him to look him in the eyes. "I'm not all that suprised, though."  
"....." Julian was struggling to keep a coherent thought in his head long enough to form a sentence. His cock was still hard and excited enough to be dripping, although it ached from the kicking and former abuse. He couldn't decide if it would be worth the humiliation to ask for more. "You've had your fun, Lucio." He said, finally. "Why don't you just fuck me already?"  
"Oh, I was getting to that." The count circled around behind him, kicking him in the middle of his bare back, forcing him to his hands and knees.

While Lucio did always prepare him and use proper safety techniques before getting to the fucking, it was never slow or gentle. It was only for Lucio's pleasure, and they both liked it that way. Julian loved the way he was used, and Lucio loved the control. Between the chaos of the plague and the sociopolitical state of Vesuvia, hate fucking was a nice getaway. 

But when Lucio finished it was over. Julian would be told to clean himself up and put his pants back on, and to leave as soon as possible. Hate sex with Lucio seemed to be all the affection he got lately. 

But sometimes he wished for something more.


	2. The End

Julian stumbled through the door of your shared home (more like shitty apartment) at around two am. You heard the door slam open and a quiet curse as he shut it more carefully. His footfalls got louder as he made his way over to his bed, a shitty old mattress in the corner of his room. You heard him mumbling to himself a little, realizing that you were still pretending to be asleep, and deciding to drop the act. You used a small burst of magic to light a nearby candle to look at your roommate more carefully.  
"Julian?" You feigned mild suprise, keeping your eyes squinted a bit to make it look like you'd just woken up. Opening your eyes fully, you saw his shirt was ripped open in several places. Under closer inspection, he looked pretty worse for wear. He looked like he was in pain, his pants had questionable fluids on them (plus he was clearly hard, evidence that whatever happened, he didn't finish,) and he looked distraught in expression, not to mention his hair, which definitely had either spit or cum in it, and you were leaning towards the latter. "What happened to you?"   
"....Nothing...." He had frozen in place when the candle was lit, not sure what to do with himself.  
"Bullshit. You have jizz in your hair."  
"No I don't, I just, wait a second," he ran his hands through his hair, trying to wipe off the offending substance but only managing to spread it and get it on his gloves. "Ah, fuck."   
"You do. Were you at the palace again?"  
"Maybe." He gave up, taking off his gloves and throwing them aside. "What's it to you? I can make my own decisions."   
"Yeah, well, they're bad. How many times have I told you you shouldn't have sex with the count?" He rolled his eyes and peeled off what was left of his blouse. "Every time you do it you come home exhausted, bloodied, and generally worse off than before. Why?"  
"Because..... Ugh, I don't know, alright? Maybe I'm a sucker for punishment." Off came his boot after the gloves, which he threw in the same general direction. "Besides, it's not my fault he's so god damn attractive. Agh, fuck!" He winced when he bent down to undo the clasps on his other boot.   
"What? What hurts?" You got up and spanned the short distance between him and you in a couple steps, making to put your hand on his shoulder, but he pulled himself away from your touch.   
"Nothing, alright? I'm tired, that's all." He finished undoing his second boot, throwing it with the rest of the clothing items, and falling back onto his matress. "Goodnight."   
"Why can't you see that you deserve better?" You'd meant to say it quieter, but when he tensed up and ceased movement, you realized he'd heard. Go big or go home. "Julian,look at me." He rolled over to face you after a moment's hesitation. "You aren't doing anyone any favors like this. Tell me. Why are you doing this?"  
"....Doing what?"  
"Running back to him? Letting him use you?"  
"....."   
"Tell me." There was a very long pause.  
"I just want affection." He said it very quietly, barely audible. "I just want someone to hold me and tell me I'm enough, even though I know I'm not..... I just want.... ugh..."  
"Ilya." He paused at the mention of his name. "I'm here."  
"No, you don't understand."  
"I do." You sat down beside him and helped him into a sitting position. Tilting his chin up to look at you, you leaned in close and kissed him. His eyes went wide before closing softly and returning the kiss, hesitantly moving his hands to your hips. He desperately tried to pull you closer to him, grabbing at your nightshirt as you snaked your arms around to his back to hold him. You continue kissing him as you guide his hands under your shirt, encouraging him to touch your skin and be closer to you.   
"(Y/N), nhg, fuck, careful," he winces when you palm over his trapped erection. "I'm not allowed to finish, plus I'm still sore."   
"Ilya." You kiss down his neck and gently bite on his collarbone, trailing back up to focus your attentions on the underside of his jaw, forcing a small noise from him. "Tonight, I am going to make you cum so hard you pass out. That is a promise." He opened his mouth to protest, but you kept going, this time looking him right in the eyes as you undid his pants. "I am going to be so gentle with you." You slid his pants off of him, freeing his erection, but not yet looking at it. "You deserve to feel good." You turned your attention and gaze toward his dick, and stopped in your tracks. "......Ilya."  
"....Yes?"  
"You're beautiful, you know that?" His face lit up in embarrassment and he tried to a avoid eye contact, but you gently guided his face back towards yours. "So beautiful. Oh, look how you're dripping for me..." You wiped a bead of precum off of his frenulum with your thumb, bringing it up to your mouth and tasting it. "Absolutely delectable."  
"I-I'm, I'm not all that." He protested, dick resting up against his stomach in his position of being leaned back against some pillows, stark naked and shivering in anticipation. "It's too small, and even if it wasn't, it's ugly. You wouldn't even be able to feel it if I put it in you, if I even DESERVED to put it in you that is, which I don't. It's absolutely useless, and,-" you cut him off with another kiss, which he hungrily accepted. You ran your fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp, moving your body to straddle him.   
"You talk too much." You said lovingly, cupping his balls gently in one hand and softly squeezing. His breath hitched and you smiled, kissing him again softly. "You're perfect."  
"No, I'm not." He insisted, less confidently now as you played with his balls. "I'm, aah, I'm purely inadequate in every sense of the word."   
"Wrong." You said, leaning towards him and causing him to lay back farther into the pillows. "You're just right." you pulled his legs up so that his knees were bent, and then resumed touching him. "how long has it been since you've had an orgasm?"  
"I-I don't know, three weeks?"  
"Three weeks?" You exclaimed, startling him by accident. "You've been at the palace five times in the last week at least!" You trailed your hand up to wrap around his cock, drawing a happy sound from his throat. "We have to fix this. We can't have you pent up and uncomfortable." You began to stroke him slowly and gently.  
"I'm, ohh, perfectly comfortable without cumming-!" He managed to say. You looked at him skeptically and let go of his dick, immideatly noticing the change in his demeanor.   
"Are you sure?" he grabbed your wrist desperately.   
"your hands are so warm..."   
"I thought you said you were comfortable?"  
"I'm not, I'm not comfortable without your hands on me," he was on the edge of crying. "Please."  
"That's what I thought. Now, stop talking badly about yourself!" You lean farther over him, intimidating him and turning him on at the same time. His dick twitches against his stomach and he whimpers. "Do you want this?" You ask.  
"God, yes." He whispers. "Do you?"  
"Oh, Ilya." You say, caressing his jaw. "You have no idea how much I want you." Another hungry kiss is shared between the two of you as you grind lightly on his painfully hard erection, his legs can't keep still for the life of him. "You need this bad, huh?" He could only nod his head. "How'd you like to cum tonight? Down my throat?" You looked him in the eyes with adoration, loving the way he squirmed. "On my face? Chest? How about in my hands?" He tried to open his mouth to speak, but no words came out. "How about deep, deep inside me?"  
"Fuck," he grabbed at your hips weakly. "Anything, anything you want, holy shit,"  
"Shh, Ilya." You slowed your movements, instead stroking his cock with your hand. "This is about what YOU want. I want you to choose."   
"Um." He blushed, not knowing what to say. "I can't choose one, they all sound so fucking good..."  
"How about I suprise you?"  
"Yes, perfect, thank you." He's approaching climax already, and you can tell from his throbbing in your hand that you need to give him a little break before he cums too early.  
"I gotta let go for just a minute, okay?" You let go of his cock once again and he lets it fall back against his stomach, dripping more than ever. "Turn over, lay across my lap." You command, and he responds immideatly, laying across your lap belly down. You spread his legs apart and put your fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva before pushing them gently inside him, giving him time to adjust and stretch, even though he's already prepared from the fiasco at the palace.   
"A-ahh, hah, oh fuck, there!" he is very vocal, especially when you move your fingers to massage his prostate just right. You press into it in circle motions, letting him move his hips to fuck himself on your fingers and rub his cock in between your thighs. You move your fingers faster, all but milking him. "I- oh God.."  
"Want me to keep going?" You ask.   
"Yes, please yes, fuck me please," he was out of it, drifting quickly into sub space. "use me, tie me up, deny me,"  
"Ilya." You try to bring him back a little bit. "I'm going to put this in you," you reach for a toy you had stored in your nearby drawer, a solid glass phallus you'd used on many occasions. "And I'm going to jerk you off."   
"Touch...me?"  
"Yeah," you reply. "unless you don't want me to?"  
"No, I, I do want you to!" He stuttered. You begin to coat the toy with a little magic, not having any lube on hand.   
"Now, just relax your muscles for me..." You press the head of the toy against his hole, easing it into him. He makes the most pitiful whine you've ever heard from him when you begin to slide it in deeper.  
"Oh fuck, oh, oh fuck," he babbles. "I need it so badly, fuck, fuck me..." You move the toy faster, letting him thrust into your free hand at his leisure. When you realize it's hard for him to do in his position, you move your hand for him, massaging his cock at a pace equal to the gentle movement of the toy inside him. It takes a couple thrusts, but you manage to pinpoint his prostate directly with the toy (indicated by the positively delectable moan and the cry of "there, right there, oh fucking Christ don't stop-") and focus on hitting it with every stroke. His hands scrabbled uselessly at the bedclothes, managing only to anchor him slightly while he was taken care of. "I'm close, I'm so fucking close,"   
"Good, good boy," you say, increasing the pace of your minstrations and planting a kiss on his shoulder. "Cum for me, go on. Go ahead and cum for me."   
And he did. His muscles contracted hard around the toy (you could tell he'd been holding back for a while with how quickly he came after you told him to, the words were barely out of your mouth when he spilled,) and he whined and spilled a good amount of ejaculate into your waiting hand. You continued to massage his cock and milk his prostate through his orgasm, forcing him to twitch and ride the waves of pleasure. His cock throbbed with each movement, excess cum leaked from his tip with every press you delivered to his prostate, effectively getting any and all cum out of his system. By the time you pulled the toy slowly out of him he was practically asleep, exhausted from the ordeal.  
"Did that feel good?" You asked him, already knowing the answer.  
"Oh, fuck yes.," He responded, too tired to move. "You really know what you're doing."  
"Aw, thank you. You did really well too." You praise, smiling as you help him into a sitting position and kiss him on the cheek. "Next time, I'm going to ride you."  
"N-next time?"


End file.
